Digital wallets (also known as “e-wallets” or “e-credit card”) and other electronic-based personal payment systems allow users to conduct electronic purchases and payment transactions without the necessity of physical credit/charge cards or other standard payment mediums (e.g., personal check). Digital wallets are typically embodied as software and associated hardware (e.g., a smartphone, personal digital assistant, a computer, etc.) on which the user's account information is maintained. Some digital wallets may aggregate multiple credit/charge accounts of the user thereby allowing the user to carry a single electronic device while having access to the multiple credit and charge accounts.
Digital wallets may be used to complete transactions with pre-configured point-of-sale devices. Typically, such point-of-sale devices communicate with the digital wallet using contactless communication. Because the digital wallet is integrally associated with the electronic hardware (e.g., the smartphone) of the user, the smartphone or other electronic device must be physically present and local to the point-of-sale device to complete the payment transaction. As such, the owner of the digital wallet is typically unable to extend use of his or her credit/charge account to another, remote individual (e.g., parent to child) or otherwise authorize the payment of a purchase conducted remotely by another individual.